


Lending My Heart To You

by lenaline



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sephiroth is Sephiroth, Slow Burn, Zack is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaline/pseuds/lenaline
Summary: After escaping SHINRA’s laboratory, Zack took Cloud on his shoulder and kept going, never looking back. Cloud was drifting between being awake and being unconscious but was able to think and hear, smell things. He heard Zack’s monologues and sometimes, back in the days he wanted the guy to shut up, now he just wanted him to talk. Not because he loved the way Zack was mumbling about random things, but because he was afraid of being left alone.Left alone? No. Zack would never do that to him.Cloud tried. He tried, very hard, to keep his legs moving. But just couldn’t. Then he realised he was already asleep, or at least his body was but his mind was wide awake. A voice, far, far away kept telling him… something. He wasn’t sure what he heard, he just heard something.“I’ll find you, Cloud.” Said the voice. Cloud did not hear it for the first time, not for the second, not for the tenth, but then he became more and more aware of it. He then heard it clearly. “I’ll find you, Cloud.”
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya!  
> Thank you for checking out the story. My plan is that it's gonna be an on-going one and updated often, but please be patient. My work doesn't allow me too much free time, especially now, but I thought I'd bring some happiness since Zack is alive! Yes, he is, I cannot bear the thought of him dying again.  
> The story is a slow burn one, a very-very slow one :) Anyway, do enjoy and leave kudos and comments! Especially comments, I love those. If there's any suggestions, I'd love to hear them too, as my first language is not english. I'll try my best though. Thank you and enjoy.

After escaping SHINRA’s laboratory, Zack took Cloud on his shoulder and kept going, never looking back. Cloud was drifting between being awake and being unconscious but was able to think and hear, smell things. He heard Zack’s monologues and sometimes, back in the days he wanted the guy to shut up, now he just wanted him to talk. Not because he loved the way Zack was mumbling about random things, but because he was afraid of being left alone.

 _Left alone_? No. Zack would never do that to him.

“We are friends. Right?” He heard Zack’s voice loud and clear that day.

Then he heard gunshots, loud screams from the distance. Cloud managed to stand up, almost immediately falling back to the rocks with his back. His knees buckled by his weight, his hands and arms were shaking.

Zack. _Zack…_

Cloud walked a great distance, leaning on the rocks. He saw blood, felt the rain on his face, on his hair. It was cold. So, so cold. Once he saw Zack’s back, a shallow, faint breath escaped his lips. He was so damn happy to just see the raven haired guy standing there. But what Cloud did not recognise was the corpses around him. At least, not until his legs gave up. Then, he saw the soldiers lying around, not moving, all dead by Zack's sword.

By the sound of him collapsing, Zack turned back, buster sword ready to strike. When he saw Cloud sitting on his knees, saw how the boy tried to keep himself upright, he let out a tired breath and ran towards his friend. Just before Cloud’s face hit the ground, Zack was by his side, kneeling, holding him up, hugging him awkwardly from the side.

“Cloud… Can you hear me?” his tired voice gave away how exhausted he was. Cloud winced at that; he should have been there, helping Zack. If anything would have happened to him… “Sorry Spikey. Guess you didn’t want to be left alone, huh?”

“I’m—“ Cloud managed to crack out a word, but the whole sentence got stuck in his burning, dry throat. He tried to cough, but couldn’t.

“I… don’t have any water on me. Here.” Zack backed Cloud to the rocks and sat him there. A feel of panic rushed through the younger man, trying to grab Zack’s arm, but his arms were not moving. Instead, he let out a desperate sound, grabbing Zack’s attention who smiled kindly. “Not going anywhere.” He said. He put his hands tightly together and waited until he gathered as much water in his palms as he could manage. “Sorry, don’t have anything on me, you have to drink from my hands.” Cloud then tried, but most of the water ran down on his chin. Zack tried his best though, sitting there for more than fifteen minutes, gathering water for him.

_He saved us… saved me. I should be the one, who…_

Absentmindedly, he turned his head away from Zack’s hands. Cloud let out a groan. “Now you drink.” He said. Zack’s face lit up and he crawled a bit closer.

“You can speak!” he laughed, but winced when he felt a cut on his chest. “Dammit. Got me good…” He put his left hand on the wound and looked around. He wasn’t gravely wounded, which Zack – and Cloud – was thankful for. He looked at the steel sky and cracked a small smile. Guess he has to live for another day. “Hey Cloud. We need to get moving. Are you ready?”

“Rest.” Cloud bit out, already feeling himself drifting off. “Zack…” He wanted the said man to at least rest up before they hit the road again. He wasn’t sure where were they, he did not see what Zack did. Zack had to pull his weight too; which meant the already wounded friend would be exhausted and could even faint on the road. No, Cloud did not want that whatsoever. But then again, he couldn’t say a thing. His body felt dreadfully weak, his muscles aching and protesting even against the thought of moving. Before more protest could leave his throat, he only saw black. He was blinking, he felt it, but did not see a thing. His mind was in agony, trying to fight his own body that was unwilling to do anything. His brain screamed so loudly that his heart clenched. Just before drifting back to total darkness, he heard Zack’s voice.

“I’ll be with you, pal. Don’t worry. I’ll get you to safety, I promise.” He grabbed Cloud’s left arm and pulled it over his shoulders. “Cloud, I need you to stand up for me, buddy. Can you do that? We’re almost at Midgar…” He mumbled on, even though he knew there was no point. Cloud tried. He tried, very hard, to keep his legs moving. But just couldn’t. Then he realised he was already asleep, or at least his body was but his mind was wide awake. A voice, far, far away kept telling him… something. He wasn’t sure what he heard, he just heard something.

 _“I’ll found you, Cloud.”_ Said the voice. Cloud did not hear it for the first time, not for the second, not for the tenth, but then he became more and more aware of it. He then heard it clearly. _“I’ll found you, Cloud.”_

“Cloud!” He opened his eyes and saw Zack. It was all a blur, though he recognised his friend’s voice and hair. “Guess what, a few more hours and we are there.” He felt something moving. It wasn’t his body neither his legs. Zack… was he carrying him? “I’m… so gonna take a shower. A hot one. Do you think they have hot water in Midgar? Man… I wish they do. Even cold water is fine by me, I just a shower.” Cloud figured carrying him was the best option for Zack. SOLDIERs healed faster than normal humans and because he wasn’t wounded too badly, Zack decided it was best to keep going. He could heal on the road. That’s why, to not waste too much time before SHINRA sends out more troops after them, he crouched down in front of Cloud and the boy collapsed on his back. Zack only smiled in kind and moved on.

“I’m…” he managed to say on Zack’s back, to which the other turned his head sideways.

“It’s ok buddy, we are almost there. A few more hours. You can talk to me if you want to. I’m getting tired of hearing my own voice, for once.” A bittersweet laugh escaped Zack and Cloud felt a pang in his chest. Instead of the darkness, guilt swallowed him whole this time.

At the gates, Zack sighed.

Here he was, covered in dried blood, trying to get an unconscious man inside Midgar. _That is not suspicious at all_ , he thought. Lying Cloud down next to one of the rocks, he looked around and saw an old man, passing through the gate. Apples, grapes, fruits… he must be a trader! Zack’s face lit up and took a step. He looked back at Cloud and smiled. He ran towards the old man.

“Hey, old man!” He said. The man shot up an eyebrow while turned.

“What is it, young man?” he eyed Zack and took a step backwards when the guy went too close. Zack noticed and took a step back, too.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Jumped out of nowhere, yeah?” he laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck with his hand. “Look, I’m in dire need of help. My buddy and I—“

“You got into a fight?” the old man sighed. “Kids these days…” 

“Hey, I’m not…!" he sighed." Can you help us? My friend is totally out of it.”

“You are covered in blood.”

“We are mercenaries, sir. Went out to hunt some monsters down who terrorised the rice fields. Now everything is under control again, but… we had to put up a fight.” He knew he made up shit on the fly and it was probably not that convincing, but he needed to get in. For Cloud’s sake. Damn, for both of their sake. The old man looked at him and sighed.

“Sure. But don’t try anything, I have a gun with me. Hop on the back. Not in the car, though.” He said, eyes narrowing. Zack’s heart never felt easier before. He almost bowed to the man. Almost.

“Thank you, old man! Thank you!” He ran back to Cloud and managed to get him at the back, where the old man said. “Could you… drop us off… at sector five?” To be fair, he did not know shit about Midgar. In fact, he did not know if sector five was a good or bad thing to say, but the old man just nodded. “Hear that, Cloud? We are almost there. ” He said slowly and calmly when the engine started. He looked at Cloud and smiled, holding the other man’s hand in relief. “Thank the Gods. Or Gaia. Or… whatever.”

Once they were dropped off, Zack sighed. Cloud was still on and off, like a switch, but Zack kept talking, reassuring the man that they were safe. For now, at least. He managed to find a lady kind enough to lend them a room for one night, and Zack has… never been so happy before to see a bed. He chuckled to himself, overwhelmed by emotions. They made it.

“We made it, Cloud. We made it.” He emphasized and sat Cloud down on the bed. After helping the man to lay down, he got Cloud’s boots off too. “Damn, I’m going to smell… like, really bad. Sorry ‘bout that.” He took his boots as well and set them next to the door. “Gonna go take a shower, okay? I’ll be over there just, don’t panic.” He looked at the blonde and went to the bathroom.

_“I will find you, Cloud. No matter where you are… I’ll be there, with you.”_

Cloud jolted awake. His eyes were searching, his lips trembling, his whole body shaking. The voice… was not kind. It was a threat, a clear threat. Not knowing where he was, he looked around. Eyes landing on the buster sword, he tried to sit up at least, but he was safely tucked in bed. In… bed? He looked down again, then on the ceiling, trying to search in his memories about where he was and what happened. Cloud forcefully pushed down all the panicky emotions that started to creep up and tried to think. In bed. In a room. Ceiling above him, a buster sword beside him. 

_Zack… Zack!_

After he calmed down a little, he heard the running water from the bathroom. Faint voices of memories told him that Zack will take a hot shower, once they are safe. So… then, they are safe. Emotions swept through him. Darkness was there, lingering above, beside and under him, trying to eat him alive, but the only emotions he felt were… nice. Kind, even. A rainbow of happy colours and, maybe, a bit of hope? Hope that Zack brought upon them. Hope, that might just be…

“Cloud, you are awake!” Zack’s voice. “Please don’t go back to sleep, man, I’m tired of my own voice. Please.” He stepped closer to the bed and sat down next to Cloud’s hand, resisting the urge to take Cloud's hand in his and beg him more. “Can you hear me?” He shuffled closer and bent down.

“Yeah.” He cracked a smile. A faint one, but a smile.

“Thank you…” Zack bumped their foreheads together. Cloud breathed in how good Zack smelled. How the shampoo and body lotion smelled. They had way better back in the SHINRA base, of course, but… for now, he just wanted to savour this.

“Zack, I’m—“ he tried to say, but Zack smiled and cut him off.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything to eat now. I can give you water, though. You must be very thirsty.” He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Cloud heard as the cup was filled with water and struggled to get up. “Woah, man! Don’t try to hurt yourself!” Zack took a few bigger steps towards the bed and pushed the man down. “It’s ok, I’ll hold your head and you just drink up, okay?”

“Zack, I need to—“

“Just do what I say. Not trying to kill you here.” After that, Cloud gave up. With a sigh, he let Zack hold his hand while he drank the water. It was very uncomfortable, but he knew where Zack was going with this. His whole body trembled, not just because he was weak and his muscles weren’t in use for a long time, but the mako poisoning was still overwhelming him.

“There. You did good, Cloud.” Zack smiled and put the cup on the cupboard. “I’ll go out tomorrow to hunt for some gil. A lady was nice enough to lend this room for us for a night, but y’know, have to pay for it. And uh, I kinda said to the old man that we were mercenaries?” He chuckled awkwardly. “Look, you still can rest up, okay? I’ll do everything.” 

"You already are doing everything!” Cloud snapped, but weakly. He felt so frustrated all of a sudden. “Zack, I wanted to tell you that I’m—“

“Sorry?” He sighed. “Look, you got us here.” When Cloud shot him a glance that said Zack is an idiot, he was quick to explain. “If you were not there, with me to watch over you, I… Well I’m not saying I would have given up, but still. Wouldn’t have fought this hard just to get here. And, you endured all my nonsense too. As a good friend should.” He laughed.

“I was… in and out of it.” He looked away, but Zack moved beside him on the bed, as there was only one.

“So you’re saying otherwise you wouldn’t have listened? Wow, Cloud, I’m hurt.”

“…idiot.” He sighed and looked at Zack, who got comfortable on his side next to him. “Guess there were no two bed rooms?”

“Oh, there were. Just… for double the price. Not worth it, man. And… ever since we hit the road, I feel safer with you right next to me.” He mumbled away as if he was embarrassed. Cloud smiled this time and nodded.

“Thank you. For keeping me alive.” He closed his eyes and hoped for a good sleep.

A sleep, not for a floating in between state. As he closed his eyes, he felt Zack’s piercing ones on him. And felt something else. Like… he was being watched, but not by Zack. No. A malicious stare a human being can easily recognise. Panic rose in him and again, tried to open his eyes, but couldn’t. He tried to open his mouth but couldn’t. He did not hear a thing beside him. Not even Zack’s voice or his breathing. As the panic clawed its’ way in him, in his heart and mind, his whole being, he… heard that voice again.

_“I’ll find you, Cloud.”_

A malicious, malicious voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and comments! always appreciated - and here is the new chapter. drop by to give me ideas and so on~

With a sudden jolt, Cloud opened his eyes. His breathing was rapid and he had to take a few minutes to let his whereabouts sink in. When he turned his head to the side, he saw a notice on the pillow.

_“Cloud, don’t worry. Just had to get some job to get gil. You rest up. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

Cloud sighed and pushed himself up. He got dizzy and angry at himself for being so hopelessly helpless, so he pushed himself a tiny bit more. Maybe too much, when he realized he almost fell off bed. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at himself, he slowly but surely got to his feet. Cloud had to lean heavily on the wall to even go to the bathroom, but when he managed, he could not help but feel somehow… proud? No, something else he couldn’t put his finger on.

He felt – and heard – his stomach grumble from hunger. With another sigh, he shredded his clothes and went to take a shower. Smiling as the hot water hugged his form, he washed his hair too, remembering the smell Zack had. Cedarwood, said the shampoo. It was something darker and somehow brighter; even the smell was just… Zack.

Cloud was just about to finish drying himself when he heard a harsher knock on the door. Frowning, a tiny bit of panic rushed through him but swallowed it back down.

“Coming.” He said to the emptiness.

The knock became harsher and more urgent, to which Cloud’s heart was pumping hard against his chest. Threatening to break free. Was it Shinra? What if they already found them? What if they had Zack, bleeding out somewhere in an empty alley, with no one there to help him, frightened, alone-

Cloud pulled on his clothes and went to the door to answer. Hand flying next to his side and above his head to get his sword that was not there yet, he warily opened the door a bit, ready to strike a deadly blow with a weakened body and mind, just to have his jaw drop to the floor when he saw the person standing there.

“Cloud… is that… really you?” Tifa’s unbelieving voice hit Cloud’s heart right where it probably shouldn’t have. Memories flooded his mind, although not much. But enough to get him confused, to get him feel so many emotions he thought he had forgot with the years passing.

“Tifa?” he stepped aside and the girl took it as a sign to walk in. So she did, but the tension was so very visible in her body that it made Cloud feel a type of sorrow that was there for a long, forgotten time ago.

“I heard some people came into town, saying they are mercenaries. You know, the types that… look like SOLDIERs. Blue eyes, spiked blond hair.” She eyed him up and nodded to herself in conformation. “So… how have you been?” there was a tiny, kind smile on her face that Cloud missed terribly.

“Okay.” He said curtly. He thought about asking how did she know about these, but decided against. “You?” he backed away to the bed and sat down, legs and muscles heavier than supposed to be.

“Is it a bad timing?” Tifa asked. Of course she noticed the way Cloud was walking; trying to lean on stuff but it wasn’t as subtle as he thought it was.

“I’m okay, really. Just… tired.” He said, which wasn’t a lie. He felt exhausted to the point he knew he could just collapse at any point. His muscles were screaming, though not as bad as days ago.

“Yeah. I guess you are. Hey, uhm, so…” she seemed like she is tip-toing around Cloud. The man noticed but thankfully did not mention anything. Maybe later, Tifa thought, we could end up having a laugh even. “I have a bar… Seventh Heaven, in the slums. We could… catch up sometimes.”

“Yeah, I… I’d like that. Very much.” He nodded.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Her smile returned. Cloud honestly thought it was the Sun that came up after a gloomy night, to hush the unsaid pain away. “Be safe, Cloud.”

With that, she was gone and so was Cloud’s rapid heart beating. He noticed how Tifa seemed so tense, but he did not notice how his own body handled the reunion. He let out the deep breath he held in for a long time, let his shoulders drop and looked at his trembling hands. Damn. It was definitely the Mako – that had to be the only logical answer. It was not Tifa and her smile, that gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes.

He had missed those. Missed her voice, too. He just did not have the courage to talk to her, not after what happened. After how he just disappeared and never let her know how he was. He said he would write letters or at least give a phone call, but all that was pushed to the side when he arrived at the barracks. His trainings were more often than not exhausting and he barely made it sometimes to the bed before passing out.

He thought back on those times. There were a handful of people he could call… friends? No, comrades, he guessed. Friends were hard to get, especially for him. He was not used to be around loud people and they did pick on him for being too small, too chocobo haired, too blond, too lean, too quiet. All those things he wanted to improve, but later gave up. When he was about to crack under that thick ice wall he built around him, Zack found him.

Zack was and is his only friend. Tifa, too, maybe, was considered as a friend. Once. But those times were gone and possibly crashed under heavy boot. No, Tifa did come to him as soon as she heard about his hair, his eyes, mercenaries and SOLDIERs. She wanted to make sure it was Cloud, and he— never ever felt as happy as he did when thinking about her. Actions speak louder than words, and Tifa was the living proof for that. She was everything Cloud wasn’t, or at least he thought he wasn’t. She was caring, the type of kind that makes other people sad how kind she can be, incredibly stubborn and… Well. That was then, when they knew each other, when they were kids. When Cloud did not have a fucking-- 

A horrible pain. Cloud bent forward on the bed and took a hold on his head with both of his shaking hands. He let out a pathetic noise and tried so very hard to breathe through his nose but failed; the pain increased and everything went dark.

Heavy, fast footsteps. Someone calling his name—was he on the floor? When did he get there? A storm was coming. Quiet, but frightening.

“Cloud!” Zack put the sword next to Cloud and tried to haul him up. “Cloud, come on, what happened? Are you okay, are you hurt?” voice filled with concern, he looked over at the lean man and helped him sit up. “Cloud…” Zack made Cloud sit against the bed, catching the man’s shoulders in his big, steady hands.

“I’m okay. I’m okay, just… fainted. I guess.” He said after being able to catch his breath. Saw the gut wrenching guilt on Zack’s face and he tried desperately to make it better. “It’s okay, really, I even took a shower. Alone.” He said.

Zack let out a small laugh. “Well good, otherwise I’d be concerned about who is here and why don’t I know it.” He had some humour in his voice but it fell flat. Cloud winced at that and looked away.

“Zack, I’m fine. Had a small headache. Nothing’s broken, y’know?” he put one of his hand on Zack’s chest to push him away and Zack let him. “Tifa came by.” Trying to lighten the mood, he offered some insight of what happened a few… hours? ago.

“Tifa?” he cocked an eyebrow, looking like a confused, cute puppy. Cloud smiled at the sight and nodded.

“Yeah. You remember? I told you about her. Childhood friend.”

“Oh, yeah!” a light bulb appeared above Zack’s head and lit up. Or at least that was how Cloud imagined the memories appearing in the other’s mind. “Yeah, I recall. Look, how about we move you on the bed? Comfier.” He suggested and Cloud sighed in agreement.

After being made sit on the bed, Cloud looked at Zack and his clothes. Nothing was dirty, he observed. Zack had a little pouch on his belt and he eyed it questioningly.

“Oh, yeah, these? I went out to look for some job, and there’re quite a few. We could easily make some gil going around hunting beasts and getting stray kittens back to their owners. It’s amazing. And everyone’s friendly and nice. Well, ok, not everyone, but… yeah.”

“When you are Zack Fair.” Cloud rolled his eyes. Of course everyone was friendly with Zack. He brought out the good in people.

“Cloud, they will love you, I’m sure of it.” He dropped down on the bed next to Cloud who only huffed. “So what happened? Tell me.”

“Nothing really. Tifa got some info that two mercenaries with SOLDIER uniform came to town. Guess she has some really good contacts.” He shrugged.

“And she just decided to come here to check out who those SOLDIERs are?” Zack looked visibly confused but sounded suspicious. Cloud couldn’t blame him; he was the worst story teller ever.

“No, I meant—Tifa got some specific info about me. Blond spikey hair, blue eyes, soldier uniform…”

“Yeah. The hair gives it away.” Zack laughed and Cloud joined.

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Both looked at the floor as they were thinking hard about what was coming next. They knew ShinRa could not just let them both go. They were highly trained professionals on the loose and ShinRa would do just about anything to get them killed. Zack knew it first hand, damn, he almost died, Cloud too. The kid was barely conscious and ShinRa could not care less. They would kill anyone off just to keep their secret.

Thinking about those who they lost over the years, the failed missions that costed comrades’ lives, both let out a small sigh. But they did not speak about their thoughts. They knew, however, what was in the other’s head. It was visible in their body language; shoulder dropped forward as if defeated, too heavy for muscles to keep them up, stomach crushed, back bent in ugly S form, head dropped, not facing forward. Not looking forward for another day, though both wanted this. Wanted to be free, but…

They did not know what freedom was. Not truly. Stories, tales and myths about freedom hung over their head, crawling in their brain, never letting go. But freedom was more than just running away from ShinRa. Freedom was, as silly as it sounds, free, but not blood free. Not tear, sweat free. It was about being always alert, being suspicious of everyone too close to comfort.

Zack was more than happy to have Cloud there with him. He knew he could do this on his own, yes, but… being alone seemed a bad idea. Bad enough to make him move a tiny bit closer to Cloud, enough to let their knees touch. Enough so, so that he can move an arm around Cloud’s tense shoulders and pull him in for a friendly hug.

Cloud leant in for comfort, needing it now more so than ever. He knew this was not going to be easy, but he was naïve and maybe just a bit too young to understand the heavy, crushing weight settling on his shoulders. He did not carry Zack’s weight on the road to Midgar, but he understood he has to take part in whatever they will do in the future.

“Tifa wants to meet me in Seventh Heaven. She said… I should go there and catch up maybe.” He murmured, almost a question, but willed his voice to be firm. Not too firm, but firm enough to let Zack know this was what he wanted too. So Zack did not ask; he only nodded.

“Do you want me go with you?” he let his arm drop from Cloud’s shoulder. The said man relaxed and nodded.

“Would be nice to have you there, and… I’d like you to meet her.” A half smile was enough for Zack to chuckle and jump up from the bed. Cloud startled and looked at the raven.

“Great! We can go when you get better. I mean… whenever you feel like going outside.”

“Pf. Not like I cannot go whenever I please.” Cloud rolled his eyes, but in those eyes there was a kind of fondness Zack couldn’t put his finger on it. “Give me a week. I should be better by then. And… After that, I’ll start working too. So you could just relax.” Eager to pay back everything Zack had done for him, he looked at the man, determination clear in his blue eyes.

“Yeah…” Zack said, confused, that turned into something more. Adoration, more like. “Yeah, let’s do that. Let’s conquer the world, whaddaya say?” he put his hands on his sides, shifting his weight to one leg.

“Let’s… not.” Cloud sighed and again, rolled his eyes when Zack started to laugh. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

“By the way, we can stay for a couple of days. Paid the rent for a night or two, so we should be okay.” He stated, going to the fridge. “This is so empty it echoes my voice. Man… I need to go shopping.” The grumble of his and Cloud’s stomach only strengthened his statement. “Would you be ok for a few hours?”

“I’m a grown man, Zack.” The headache started to come back. He needed Zack away from him, as soon as possible. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” The tension line under his eyes twitched in pain.

If Zack noticed, he did not say anything, to which Cloud was grateful for. With a quick movement, Zack had his sword on his back and walked away, movements too telling of him being in a rush. Cloud had to lie down on bed on his back and tried to get his head comfortable. Maybe the headache goes away soon – he thought. But he was not right. The headache only worsened and memories of the future flashed in front of his eyes in tiny, blurred pictures.

A smiling lady, with two of her hands clutched tightly against her chest, a one-winged man with a sword above her, a materia dropping in pure water…

His heart clenched as he closed his eyes. A tear started to form in the corner of his eyes and before he knew it, the tear left wet traces on his face. A wet trace of unknown memories. He touched his face where the tear went, hiding in his hair; he felt overwhelming guilt creeping up.

“What the hell…” he whispered.

Vigorously, Cloud dried up the trace with his hand in an attempt to cover it up. The memory of the lady and the man faded, and his emotions calmed down. Just like that, everything was gone. He felt like he was losing it. Losing his mind – that did not seem so unlikeable. The headache was gone, too, as sudden as it came. Cloud was temporarily grateful and he closed his eyes, only to snap it open.

_“Found you.”_

A breeze, before the storm, caressed Cloud’s ears.

Damn. He was really losing it. 


End file.
